Darth
*Darth Maul *Darth Plagueis *Darth Sidious *Darth Tyranus *Darth Vader |gobierno=Imperio Galáctico[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] |organización=Sith |tipo= |duración= |poderes= |deberes= |era= }} Darth fue un título dado a los Señores Oscuros de la Orden Sith, que precedió a un apodo diferente del nombre de nacimiento. Los nombres Sith de Sheev Palpatine, Dooku y Anakin Skywalker fueron Darth Sidious, Darth Tyranus y Darth Vader, respectivamente. El título ya estaba en uso alrededor de un milenio antes de las Guerras Clon, cuando Darth Bane creó la Regla de Dos. En al menos dos casos conocidos, el de Dooku y Anakin Skywalker, el título Darth y el apodo acompañante fueron otorgados al aprendiz Sith por el maestro. El Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi usó una vez "Darth" como una forma de dirección al hablar con Darth Vader. Era tradicional que sólo el Maestro Sith actual y su aprendiz pudieran usar el título de Darth. Los oficiales imperiales se dirigían típicamente a Vader como "Señor Vader". Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Use the Force!'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Bloodline'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' Fuentes *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * *''The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Sith Categoría:Títulos